breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Freaky Finger Bread
"Freaky Finger Bread" is a Breadwinners Season 2 episode finale with 40th episode and the 80th episode overall. It aired on August 22, 2016. This is the series' finale. Synopsis When Buhdeuce gives SwaySway a loaf of Freaky Finger Bread for his birthday, SwaySway is forced to pretend he likes the horrifying thing. Plot The episode starts with SwaySway and Buhdeuce gives a cake to says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". SwaySway eats the cake Buhdeuce gave the present then he starts to cry, SwaySway askes Buhdeuce to stop crying "No more tears". He opens the box and he is got a loaf of Freaky Finger Bread. He is really like this loaf?, Freaky Finger Bread dances, he walks the kitchen and looks everywhere. Buhdeuce says this sandwich is called Finger Sandwiches. SwaySway eats, not bad but he fingernail grows fast. Angry SwaySway sits the couch. Fingernails cuts off. Turn on the TV, Jenny Quackies open the door and they cuts off the channel with showing the fingers. SwaySway and Finger loaf pulls the remote and turn to really angry SwaySway, Pulls the arcade the game and hits the............Finger bread? Buhdeuce comes to SwaySway about to play some video games with Freaky Finger Bread. Buhdeuce walks away and SwaySway gets the thing of spikes, the hiting, they hiting, almost hiting with the loaf of Fingers. The dances the lot of lot of fingers. The runs away with the kitcen door the top of the sink. The spits the fingers. SwaySway tells Jelly about loaf of Fingers is horrible thing. SwaySway asks Buhdeuce about how long how to get rid of them, Buhdeuce says "11 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days". SwaySway asks when that's how long how wait. SwaySway walks with gets this coffee the finger appears and drop the mug. Draw the X's with a calender. Where waiting to get rid of them, the lot of fingers appears in the bathroom. SwaySway barfs, sleeping noise and others. They sneaks to the living room and touching these loaf. Rocket Van drives away from home. The singing starts with SwaySway driving with a sady cloudy rain, then they bring the loaf of Fingers and throw the loaf away out of the bridge. The walks the hall SwaySway is so happy i could quack!. Buhdeuce is siting to thinking i'm forget. It's midnight! It's time to another birthday. They give the present. Buhdeuce is happy pitching to dancing legs. They opens the present and another Freaky Finger Bread. Buhdeuce walks. SwaySway is not okaykay. SwaySway is thinking about this horrible thing on they starts to cry. The last Duck Hugs. SwaySway thinking about the first loaf threw out of the bridge. Buhdeuce gasps slowly, Freaky Finger Bread is the thinkful Bread of all. They press the door bell, to Buhdeuce to what of could that can be. The kicks out with the Thunderstorm and SwaySway and Buhdeuce screams. Characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Freaky Finger Bread *Jenny Quackles (mentioned) *Rocket Van Trivia *This episode aired before USA on Germany (along with "Great White Shark Bread"), Poland, Greece and Russia. *This is the second time when SwaySway and Buhdeuce turn into real ducks to swim. The first time was in "Lost at Pond". Songs *Freaky Finger Bread Gallery Freaky Finger Bread (1).png Freaky Finger Bread (2).png Freaky Finger Bread (3).png Freaky Finger Bread (4).png Freaky Finger Bread (5).png Freaky Finger Bread (6).png Freaky Finger Bread (7).png Freaky Finger Bread (8).png Freaky Finger Bread (9).png Freaky Finger Bread (10).png Freaky Finger Bread (11).png Freaky Finger Bread (12).png Freaky Finger Bread (13).png Freaky Finger Bread (14).png Freaky Finger Bread (15).png Freaky Finger Bread (16).png Freaky Finger Bread (17).png Freaky Finger Bread (18).png Freaky Finger Bread (19).png Freaky Finger Bread (20).png Freaky Finger Bread (21).png Freaky Finger Bread (22).png Freaky Finger Bread (23).png Freaky Finger Bread (24).png Freaky Finger Bread (25).png Freaky Finger Bread (26).png Freaky Finger Bread (27).png Freaky Finger Bread (28).png Freaky Finger Bread (29).png Freaky Finger Bread (30).png Freaky Finger Bread (31).png Freaky Finger Bread (32).png Freaky Finger Bread (33).png Freaky Finger Bread (34).png Freaky Finger Bread (35).png Freaky Finger Bread (36).png Freaky Finger Bread (37).png Freaky Finger Bread (38).png Freaky Finger Bread (39).png Freaky Finger Bread (40).png Freaky Finger Bread (41).png Freaky Finger Bread (42).png Freaky Finger Bread (43).png Freaky Finger Bread (44).png Freaky Finger Bread (45).png Freaky Finger Bread (46).png Freaky Finger Bread (47).png Freaky Finger Bread (48).png Freaky Finger Bread (49).png Freaky Finger Bread (50).png Freaky Finger Bread (51).png Freaky Finger Bread (52).png Freaky Finger Bread (53).png Freaky Finger Bread (54).png Freaky Finger Bread (55).png Freaky Finger Bread (56).png Freaky Finger Bread (57).png Freaky Finger Bread (58).png Freaky Finger Bread (59).png Freaky Finger Bread (60).png Freaky Finger Bread (61).png Freaky Finger Bread (62).png Freaky Finger Bread (63).png Freaky Finger Bread (64).png Freaky Finger Bread (65).png Freaky Finger Bread (66).png Freaky Finger Bread (67).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:SwaySway Episodes Category:Series cancel Category:Season final